Typically, database replication can be a complex task that requires significant computing resources, including processor resources and network resources. For example, in some database replication solutions, a database process may need to wait for confirmation that replication has completed before performing other tasks. In addition, replicating database information among database nodes can require significant additional network and communication resources as the number of nodes increases.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to replication within database systems.